


Punishment

by devil



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jade asks Dist to meet him at an inn, Dist is more than eager to comply, not even considering why the older man would want to meet up with him, let alone at an inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing something for these characters, so I hope it's not too out of character. Regardless, enjoy reading~.

“Jade…Ja…de…where are…” Dist mumbles to himself in his sleep, moving around every so often. When Jade had asked him to meet him at an inn the man listened, always obedient as a dog for him, arriving an hour before time even. However, hours passed and the red eyed man had yet to show. Not that it bothered Dist at all. He would wait forever if that’s what Jade wanted him to do. At least he could be thankful that their meeting place was in the warm indoors for once. Really, how oddly kind of Jade. Maybe he knew he would be late. Either way, Dist had fallen asleep in a chair waiting for the man to show. 

It just made things so much more easier for Jade when he finally does arrive. Closing the door behind him with a smirk, he advances in on the sleeping man, unaware to all that is about to happen to him.

When Dist does wake up, it’s not by choice, instead it’s because of a hard slap across the face, instantly shaking him from his sleep. Immediately he groans out, and tries to cradle his stinging cheek, but finds he can’t. The weaker man struggles, frantically trying to move his arms, only to realize they’re bound behind his back by shackles. ”Wha—”

“Well, well. Look who’s finally awake? Enjoy your little nap, Saphir?”

Jade? Dist’s head snaps in the direction the voice came from, fuchsia eyes going wide. Indeed, it was the man he was waiting for. ”What is this? What are you doing?” 

Again, he starts to struggle against his shackles, whining as he does so. It was a complete waste of effort. The chains that held him were without a doubt too strong for him to break. Honestly, Jade could have probably used paper and Dist would have found a way not to rip through it. All this struggling was just going to earn him bruised wrists. ”JaaAAAaaade, what is this? Why am I tied up like this! What’s going on! Why are you here? Are you listening to me? Answer my questions! What are you do—!”

Another smack to the face is all it takes to get the God-General to be quiet, at least for a few seconds. It’s all Jade needs, though, as he removes a gag from a pocket and quickly stuffs it into the man’s mouth, keeping him from making any more noise. ”How many times have I told you not to talk so much, Saphir? Really, it gets annoying.”

With a mock sigh, he smirks at the bound man. ”As for what I’m doing here, while I don’t see any need for me to answer your questions, I’m in a nice enough mood, so I will.” He leans in close, so close that their faces are almost touching. It’s enough to get a muffled whimper out of Dist, which makes Jade chuckle. ”You see, Saphir. You’ve been a very naughty boy. You have been for years. And now, I finally decided it’s high time to arrest you. Or at least, that was the original plan…”

Dist attempts to look away, feeling uncomfortable having Jade so close, those piercing blood red eyes looking right into him, but the moment he does, his lilac hair is grabbed and his head is painfully yanked back towards Jade’s direction. Wincing, he tries to look away again, however, the grip on his hair only gets tighter, and with tears starting to form in his eyes, he decides it’s best to obey.

“As I was saying,” Jade continues, calm and collected as ever. ”I decided that would be cruel of me, sending a friend like you to jail. What kind of person would I be? So, I came to the conclusion that it would be best I just punish you myself.”

Foolishly, Dist tries to say something, or more likely, shout something with that shrill voice of his against the gag. It’s obviously in protest, though Jade doesn’t pay much attention to it, rolling his eyes. Leaning down, he gently kisses Dist’s cheek, already red and slightly swollen from the contact with his hand. It’s enough to make Dist freeze up in confusion, even more so as Jade cups his other cheek in hand as he gives him another kiss. ”Perhaps if you are able to show me that you’re able to be a good boy for once, Saphir, your punishment won’t be too harsh, understand?”

Deeming the slightly dazed nod he gets acceptable enough, Jade smiles. ”Good. Now behave.” Crouching down, he unfastens the mans feet from the chair, watching carefully. There’s some suspicion that Dist might make some feeble attempt to escape and attack him. What a joke that would be. When he does nothing but sit there, Jade chuckles, standing up. Grabbing the younger man by his ridiculous collar, the Necromancer effortlessly tosses him onto the bed nearby. Before Dist has any time to react, Jade has him by his hips, tugging them so the God-General now lay on his chest with his rear in the air. 

“Perfect,” the Necromancer man practically purrs. ”Now, just stay like that for a quick second.”

Curiously, Dist cranes his neck around to try and see what Jade is doing. His heart is pounding hard in his chest and he has to periodically swallow thanks to the gag. There’s a blush burning across his face. How humiliating all this way! Who did Jade think he was, treating him like this? Why, he should just leave right now! All that was bond was his arms and hands. Surely he could make a quick run for it. Ah, but the door was closed, wasn’t it? 

His musing are quickly put to an end as Jade returns from getting something. Stretching his neck out to see what it is, Dist freezes up when he catches sight of it. A…riding crop? What could he be doing with that? 

“Ah, so you did stay put, just like you were told. What a good boy, Saphir. Lucky you, now maybe I won’t use this as hard as I could have.”

At the words ‘use this’ Dist’s eyes go wide. Use that? On him? Beginning to panic he wiggles, trying to flip himself over and escape. All he manages to do is fall on his stomach and get a few inches over the bed before he feels something thin and painful smack against his ass with a loud CRACK! sound. 

“Seems I spoke too soon,” Jade sighs mockingly again, shaking his head. He grabs Dist by his hips and pulls him into position again, this time digging his fingers painfully into the younger’s skin. Leaning over him, he gets close to the other's ear, nipping at it before hissing, “Behave, or else.”

Stepping back, Jade doesn’t wait for some sort of acknowledge to what he said, already focused the next task at hand. As quickly as possible, he’s unbuttoning the other’s pants and pulling them down, both surprised to be met with little resistance and…frilly red undergarments. It’s enough to get him to raise a brow. ”Really, Dist? How predictable.” 

The man makes some noise, most likely some sort of retort, but the gag muffles it. Ah, such a wonderful thing. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? Perhaps Jade could find a way to permanently muzzle the man. It would have to wait til later, however, there were more important things at hand. Like, slipping the gaudy nonsense Dist wore as briefs off. 

With cold air hitting his now on display flesh and his pale bottom in the air, Dist never felt more exposed. He whines out more, attempting to struggle free yet again. All it gets him is yet another smack from the riding crop on his now naked ass. It stings much more than the first one and he tries to cry out, tears coming to his eyes. 

“I told you to behave, didn’t I Saphir? Must you always be so stubborn. If you just would have listened this wouldn’t have to be nearly as painful, alas, my poor friend, that simple task was too much for you…”

Dist isn’t sure what hurts more at this point: The stinging from being hit by the whip, or the venom in his ‘friends’ words. 

Smirking, Jade takes the riding crop and gently rubs it under the God-General’s cheeks, enjoying seeing him automatically tense up in fear at the feeling. While he couldn’t see the other man’s face, he could hear him sniffling. ”Try not to let your nose run on the blankets,” Jade gives him a smack across the rear with the crop, “It’d be a pity to ruin such nice sheets, wouldn’t it, Dist the Runny?”

Feeling nothing but humiliation at this point, Dist buries his teary face into the blankets as if they would hide him. Each crack of the riding crop down on him only brings more and more pain until about the sixth time it hits. Then he feels something else. A ripple pleasure through the pain, surging straight to his cock. Groaning, he can feel it start to twitch to life, harden at the pleasure. 

‘Shit, shit, shit,’ he curses mentally, becoming more and more aroused from the current situation. This wasn’t something he should be getting off to. Then again, it was Jade, his lovely Jade, spanking him. Ooh…he was thankful Jade couldn’t see him from the position he stood at. It would only give him more reason to mock him, or punish him more. 

The God-General isn’t able to hide it for very long, though. It only takes a few more hits on his reddened bottom before he becomes desperate for some sort of friction and thrusts his hips out of instinct when the crop connects, spreading his legs slightly, though it’s just enough for Jade to catch sight of the hardness between them. The colonel’s striking stops for a moment as he assess the situation. Dist makes a confused noise, wondering why the whipping suddenly stops. He gets his answer soon enough when he’s flipped over onto his back, his bound arms digging into him. 

The riding crop is teasingly dragged around the base of the younger man’s cock, and then slowly up it. ”Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is someone getting excited from their punishment? ” Jade flicks his wrist, lightly smacking the crop against the man’s cock, getting another whine from him. ”My, my. You really are a terribly dirty boy, Saphir, you know that? It’s like you don’t care that your punishment is going to just get worse for this.”

Ignoring at sounds coming from the other, Jade gets to work on undoing his shirt and pulling it open as much as he can. As much as he would like to take the whole thing off, even just to get rid of that ridiculous collar, he was about to undo the chains that held Dist just yet. Stepping back he takes a moment to admire the scene before him. A chained up Dist, cheeks flushed and hair a mess, gagged with a little saliva dribbling from his mouth, fuchsia eyes looking up at him in a mixture of both terror and lust. His body, as pale and small as ever, was even a pleasing sight to see. 

Using the crop to give another whack to Dist’s cock, Jade then trails it up his body, stopping every so often to give another smack. In return, he earned all kinds of lovely sounds from Dist, even through the gag. Getting onto the bed, Jade straddles the God-General’s hips, only so he can lean forward, cupping his cheek and repeating the same gentle kissing from usual. The mixture of pain and kindness was surely confusing to the poor bound man, and that just made it all the more fun for Jade. 

“I bet you would like it if I touched you, wouldn’t you Dist?” the Necromancer breaths into the man’s ear, but gets no response. Gripping onto his lilac hair, Jade hisses. “Answer me.”

There’s some hesitance at first, but Dist starts nodding quick, trying to mumble something out through the gag. More tears start forming in his eyes, either from want or fear, or maybe both. Either way, Jade enjoys seeing them. Leaning over him, the man slowly kisses them all away, a sweet gesture before he dips down and bites the area between the other’s neck and shoulder hard enough to bruise. Continuing on down wards, he kisses a trail down to the man’s chest, hovering just above a nipple. Breathing down on it, he takes his time before teasingly licking it and taking it into his mouth, sucking gently on it until Dist loses control again and bucks up into Jade. As soon as he does, the Necromancer doesn’t hesitate to bite and nibble at the one he has in his mouth, and, just to frustrate the other more, he slowly rocks his hips into his.

Dist groans and groans and groans. Desperately wanting more, trying to get more, trying to say what he wanted. But that damn gag was in the way. 

“Have something you would like to say, Saphir?” Jade mocks him, still gently rocking into him. Though he wouldn’t say as much, the red eyed man was hating that gag as much as Dist was. For once in his life he actually wanted to hear that wreck of a voice Dist had, moaning out his name, begging him for more. The thought of it, along with all that was going on, was starting to get something stirring in Jade’s pants as he continued to grind slowly. ”I’ll take off the gag, but you have to be quiet, got it? Only speak when I let you. Or else there will be more punishment, and it won’t be quite as fun for you as this.”

The God-General nods immediately, even before Jade’s finished talking. Anything to get the gag off. ”Good,” Smiling, Jade reaches over and removes the object. It leaves a trail of saliva down Dist’s chin. As soon as it’s out, he’s gasping for breath and swallowing at the same time, trying to clear his mouth. But before he can even do that, Jade’s rolling into him yet again and he cries out. Remembering their deal, he bites his lip, doing his best to keep from making much noise.

“Very good, Saphir. I’m impressed.” More mocking from Jade. His movements into Dist stop again and it takes everything the man has to keep from whining. A chuckle escapes Jade, as if he knows this as he reaches for the man’s face, grabbing onto his chin and forcing his fuchsia eyes to look into his red. ”Now, I want you to beg for me to touch you.” 

Jade? Touching him? If he had a Gald for every time he wished for that. But as much as he wanted that, there was no way he would be reduced to begging. As if all this wasn’t horrible enough. Struggling, he gets out of Jade’s grip and hisses at him. ”I’m not a dog! What are you up to with all this even? This is just—”

Smack!

Jade sighs, shaking his head, covering Dist’s mouth with his hand to keep him from speaking anymore. ”Do you just crave pain? Really, you have me convinced you do at this point, Saphir.” With another sigh, he lets go of the man’s mouth, only to remove a glove then shove two fingers into it. 

“Suck them,” he demands. There’s some resistance from Dist at first, but a painful tug of his hair has obeying quickly. It makes him cringe some doing this. It was just disgusting. But he doesn’t complain or stop, and just continues sucking obediently. 

Meanwhile, Jade watches, smirking. This goes on for a few moments more before he speaks up. ”Enough.” Withdrawing his fingers from a panting Dist’s mouth, Jade gets up from his lap, positioning himself between the other’s legs now. One rough movement has them spread, putting everything Dist has on display. And he didn’t think it was possible for him to get any redder than he was earlier. 

“J-JADE! Wh-what are you do-do-doing—!”

The answer is made obvious fairly quickly as the brown haired man slowly pushes a finger into Dist. It makes the man hiss out in discomfort, whine a little more as he tries to wiggle out of it. However, Jade presses his free hand against him, keeping him from moving any more. Too embarrassed to even protest this, Dist just sits, whining every so often as he’s slowly fingered. Minus the discomfort, it’s not that bad at first, but Jade adds another finger soon enough and that gets Dist struggling again. 

“JaaaAAAade, s-stop this, it-it’s, aaah,” he weakly attempts to protest, doing his best to wiggle, as if that can get the other out of him, however, it does no good. All Dist can do is lay there as Jade moves his fingers, first in and out, then in a scissoring motion. After awhile, it starts to get somewhat better, pleasurable even the more he was stretched and the more relaxed he became.

Little moans start to escape the God-General. At first he does his best to bite them back, but then Jade’s fingers brush ever so lightly against that spot and he bucks his hips up, moaning loud. “Ooooh, Jade! Do that again! Do it again!”

And to think just minutes ago he was refusing to beg.

“Good boy, Saphir,” the colonel mutters, reaching up to pet the other man’s soft lilac hair. ”Now I know where to avoid,” there’s a smirk on his face at that, and he chuckles at Dist’s obvious displeasure knowing that. Just as he says, he avoids pressing there again, instead focusing on stretching him without pleasuring him much. After a few moments, he adds another finger, probing and stretching. Watching Dist struggle, mewl, and whine, Jade notices the tightening in his pants getting worse. A painful ache from his cock he wouldn’t be able to ignore much long. 

Pausing his motions just to unzip his pants and pull them down slightly, getting his own arousal out. With his free hand he slowly strokes himself. ”Look at this, Saphir. I bet you would like to do this, wouldn’t you? I bet you would like it inside you, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes!” The God-General doesn’t hesitate to groan out. All this torture was becoming too much. He wanted Jade in him and he wanted him in there now. Craning his neck so he can get a better view of Jade stroking himself while he fingered him, he lets out a whine. Such an amazing view. Never before had he seen something so desiring in his life, wanted something so bad. This certainly wasn’t how he thought their meeting would turn out, but he wasn’t complaining. No longer above begging, it’s all Dist does at this point. ”Yes, Jade, yes. Please put it in me, fuck me, Jade. Pleeeease!”

Seemingly pleased with the begging, Jade withdraws his fingers from Dist, who makes a little whining sound at that. ”Patience, Saphir. Patience.” Getting up, he opens a drawer on the nightstand near the bed. It only takes a little bit of fishing before he pulls out a little bottle. He can feel Dist watching him curiously, obviously confused over what he was doing. It makes him laugh. ”You’re lucky I’m in such a good mood.”

Feeling his erection start to hum even more painfully with need, the older man wastes no time in removing the cap from the lubricant and slathering it onto his dick. There’s a pulse of pleasure that shoots through him, and he contemplates jacking himself off instead, just forcing Dist to watch. Shrugging that thought off, he knew it would be better to be inside the man. He would have more chances to toy with him then. 

Using what’s left on his fingers, the Necromancer coats the other man’s hole with it, pressing his fingers inside again once more for good measure. Deeming him ready, Jade grabs the God-General’s legs, forcing them farther apart, giving him wider access, before he pressing the tip of his dick into Dist, slowly starting to push in and once he’s in, he starts to thrust just as slow. There was barely any need for him to go at such a pace, but it would torment the younger man, drive him crazy, and that’s exactly why Jade does it.

Dist grunts out, not entirely in pleasure, instead also in frustration. Whining, he tries to grind into Jade. A hand holding him down quickly stops that. Glaring up at Jade with furious fuchsia eyes. ”Patience,” Jade murmurs out again, continuing to slowly thrust into Dist, reveling in all his whines, how he writhes in dissatisfaction. Chuckling, the colonel leans over, silencing the man with a kiss that’s at first gentle, sweet, everything Dist wants from him, then a bite on the lip. 

It makes the younger man hiss out and pout. He tries moving his arms, still bound behind his back. If Jade won’t screw him, he could at least let him touch himself. In another attempt to get what he want, he stubbornly wraps his legs around Jade’s ass, pulling him closer, forcing him deeper into him.

Not expecting the other man to take such initiative, Jade’s surprised, and for a moment, debates punishing him even more for it. However, as much as he would love to, he’s becoming too needy himself to do so. As controlled as he was, he had desires to. Finally starting to quicken his pace, Jade swears he hears Dist breath out in relief at that, before his moaning start. That loud, quick, moaning in that shrill voice of his. Again, Jade’s surprised to find pleasure in hearing that annoying voice of Dist’s. Then again, maybe it wasn’t that bad because it’s moaning out his name.

As nice as it all was, with Jade thrusting fast, their skin slapping together, both in intense pleasure, it was too kind. Dipping back down, Jade begins nipping at the pale flesh before him, sucking and biting, leaving bruises. At some parts he would clamp down hard enough just to draw a bit of blood. Each time Dist would cry out more, shout his name, grind his hips. 

It’s becoming frustrating to Dist, wanting to not only touch himself, but touch Jade too. What he would give to be able to hold him closer, touch that beautiful golden brown hair. Seeming to pick up on this, Jade smirks, snaking a hand towards the man’s erection, wrapping a hand around it and giving a gentle squeeze. ”Want something, Saphir? Remember, you got to beg, beg like the dog you are.”

Groaning, Dist nods, clenching his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure rains through him. ”Yes, Jade, yes. Hng. Touch me, please touch me. Touch me! Touch me!” 

Giving it another squeeze, Jade makes a sort of ‘tsk’ing sound. ”What a bad dog. I said beg, not demand.” Still, Jade gives into what he wants, stroking the other’s hard dick and he continues to thrust into him. Deciding he won’t let him off the hook entirely, he every so slightly scrapes his nails against the sensitive flesh every so often, forcing Dist to hiss in both pain and pleasure.

They keep this up for awhile, Jade fucking and pumping Dist at a fast pace, Dist begging and moaning, wanting more and more and more. Eventually, Jade’s thrusts become fast and short, still managing to hit hard and deep, but they were getting out of rhythm as he got closer and closer to the edge. It was obvious Dist was getting close too, his mewls and moans become loud, his panting heavy. 

And then it happens, with little spasm, Dist comes, spilling on Jade’s hand and his stomach. Afterwards, he continues to tremble, pant heavy, worn out from this little session, before going completely limp. At the same time, Jade groans out, feeling the God-General tense around him when he comes, creating such delicious pressure, he only lasts a few more thrusts before he let’s go, coming inside the man, bent over top of him, their faces almost touching. They stay like that for a few moments, both panting, out of breath, looking at each other. Moments pass before Jade finally pulls out of Dist, stepping back and admiring the view before him. His old friend, a bruised up mess, panting and sweating, with come dripping out of him. Such a lovely scene.

Never liking being too filthy, Jade starts to clean himself up, then take note of Dist’s dazed state. Once he’s clean himself, he picks up the abandoned gag, fastening it in Dist’s mouth again. Immediately, the younger man perks up, giving him a curious yet worried look. Chuckling as he puts his gloves back on, Jade sighs, “You always were the best play thing, Saphir,” he winks then leans over, giving the lilac haired man a soft kiss on the forehead, brushing his hair out of his face. There’s a devious smirk on his face when he stands again. ”I hope we get to play again soon.”

With that said, he gives Dist one final kiss before he turns and heads out the door, closing it behind him, ignoring the sudden panicked muffled cries from the man he just left inside. Chuckling again, Jade walks down the corridor of the inn, leaving to attend to business elsewhere.


End file.
